Minerva's Secret
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Minerva has been keeping secrets!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot!

**Minerva's Secret**

**Reflections**

Minerva, with her feet tucked under her, sat on the huge windowsill watching the rain pour down from the cloudy sky. The wind howled and the darkness was lightened by flashes of lightning accompanied by loud clashes of thunder. The weather made it a miserable day and it suited Minerva's mood. She reflected on recent events and the whether suited her just fine!

The students of Hogwarts had left yesterday after Albus Dumbledore's funeral. Students and staff had been devastating by his death which was to be expected, he was, after all, one of the greatest wizards the magical world has ever known. But what the grieved people of Hogwarts and most of the witches and wizards in the magical world didn't know was that he really wasn't dead.

He was still alive and watching through the shadows. It was an elaborate plan that he had orchestrated to draw out Voldemort's supporters and to help prepare Harry for what he must do. The plan had worked for the most part, Harry had left to search for more Horocruxs and Snape had showed his true colors or at least which side he held his loyalty. He was indeed on the Dark Lord's side and now the Order and everyone else knew.

Yes Albus' plan had work, but she wondered, at what cost? The magical world had thought him to be dead with the exception of a few people in the Order. He had entrusted her to run Hogwarts when or if it even reopened next year. She didn't think she could run Hogwarts without him but he insisted that she could do it. He also secured the position of being the leader of the Order of the Phoenix for her as well. She thought that Moody would have been a better candidate for the job but he obviously saw something that she did not. Well that was the least of her worries now.

The night Albus had faked his death; he had come to her bedchambers. He wanted her to know, if he didn't make it back, that he had loved her from the first moment he had saw her and would continue to do so until he took his last breathe in this life. She had cried at his declaration and then collapsed into his arms. She had yearn to hear that for eighteen long years, now she knew that she had to be completely truthful with him as well. It was time to let him in on her secret and hope that he wouldn't despise her.

She squirmed out of his embrace so she could look straight into his eyes. In an emotion roughened voice she started, "Albus I love you so much. I have dreamed of you saying that to me but I have to be completely honest with you."

He looked at her, confusion clearly etched on his features. He waited for her to continue, hoping she would explain what she was talking about. He watched as she retrieved a pensive and a bottle of silvery substance. Memories he thought. "Eighteen years ago you told me the same thing, you declared your love for me and I used a spell to erase the day's activities."

She directed his attention to the pensive, poured her memories in and watched as the truth was revealed to him. Albus was shocked and angry that she would do such a thing. He would have never suspect Minerva of doing something like this but here was the evidence right in front of him. He watched all of the memories before he asked, "Why?"

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face before answering. "Times were so dark and I knew that you couldn't afford to be distracted by me. I thought if you didn't remember what we had shared that you would have a better stance against Voldemort and his supporters. For a while I was sure that I had done the right thing. You didn't have any distractions with a new wife and I knew that since we declared our love and married on the same day, in secret no less, no one would be suspicious about your missing memories of one day. I knew how you truly felt about me, I mean you loved me enough to marry me, and I thought that knowledge would be enough for the time being. Yes, I missed you terribly but I just knew that I had made the right decision. But then a few months later I found out I was pregnant."

Albus visibly paled and went weak in the knees. Minerva quickly caught him and managed to sit him in the nearest couch. He couldn't believe this, Minerva was actually telling him that they had had a child, or did they? She had erased his memories of their wedding day maybe she decided not to have the baby. He had to know and asked.

She smiled and retrieved another bottle of memories. She observed his face as he watched her memories. His face shone with wonder as he watched her pregnancy advance and then watched her give birth to their daughter. He cried when he watched her talk to the baby, telling her of him, how he would adore her and love her. Then he watched as she gave her away. He could see how it had hurt her, to be honest it devastated her, to give their child away but he understood the reason. She had been forced to give their daughter away to protect her from Voldemort. If he were to ever know she had a child, he would surely target it. Minerva had been a thorn in Voldemort's side for many years, she had captured many of his supporters as an Auror, he would take his revenge if the opportunity presented itself.

He started to wonder if she knew where their daughter was now or how she was doing, so he asked her. She nodded that she did then offered, "Yes I've always known. I do not believe I could have been separated from her if I didn't know where she was or that she was safe. Before I signed away my parental rights I asked the adopting couple if they would send me reports on how she was progressing. They agreed and sent letters with pictures of her every other month. Of course her first eleven years were hard for me but when she came to Hogwarts I was ecstatic, I was able to watch her myself."

"She's here at Hogwarts?"

Minerva saw the hopeful glint in his eyes and nodded. "It's Hermione."

He was quiet for a few moments, so quiet that Minerva thought he wasn't going to respond. Finally he said, "I always suspected she was not of muggle descendent, she's too powerful for that. She's wonderful and I'm glad she's ours. Does she know?"

She sadly shook her head. "She knows she's adopted but she has no idea of who her parents are. I have wanted to tell her a million times but I don't dare. I cannot take the chance of word getting back to Voldemort. I would not be able to handle it if something happened to her."

"I know Tabby."

Moments were spent staring into the fire. Minerva was fidgety and Albus guessed the reason behind it. She was waiting for forgiveness or rejection, for anything but the silence. He sought to ease her with his softly spoken words. "Minerva you thought you were doing the best thing for all of us, I could never, will never, judge you for that. You did not have to let me in on your secret tonight but you did and I'm grateful for that."

She sighed in relief and fled into his outstretched arms. "I love you so much Albus."

"I know Minerva. Now unless you have any objections I am going to take my wife to bed and make love to her. I've been deprived for too long."

Her laugh was cut short by his passionate kiss. She responded immediately and didn't notice that he had swept her up in his arms until her back was against the mattress of the bed. They spent the entire night showing each other how they felt and then doing it all over again. When dawn broke through the darkness, he left her and she didn't know when she would see him again. He was hers and she was his for all time and nothing was going to change that, not now, not ever.

Minerva shook herself from her recollections and moved from the windowsill. She wanted to run to Albus' embrace and never leave but now was not the time. It was time for her to go lead the Order just like Albus had planned. She picked up her bag and left for the Order's secret headquarters hoping that she would be able to see Albus soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Terror**

The summer had gone as smoothly as one could expect in a war against good and evil. The Order had had many battles with Death Eaters and won most of them. Things were going well until one late June evening. There was an attack upon the Granger House, Hermione's parents had been murdered and now she was missing.

The house had been set on fire, massive flames licked greedily, destroying the top story of the house. The Order had managed to arrive in time to put the flames out and save the bottom part of the house. On the front door, secured by a dagger, hung a note that read 'Minerva, I know and now she will pay for your discretions against me and my followers, Lord Voldemort.'

When Minerva saw the note she nearly collapsed. She quickly grabbed the note and dagger placing them in her robes. The members of the Order stared at her had wondered why the note was written personally to her. Minerva managed to pull herself together and started barking orders. When everyone had left she ran into the woods, dropped to the ground and cried. She was so frightened for Hermione, her Hermione. She would never forgive herself if something had happened to her precious daughter. After she collected herself she set out for headquarters.

When she arrived she was not surprised to see the Weasleys (with the exception of Percy), Harry, Hagrid and some other Order members. She briefed them on the situation and watched their faces as tears were shed for their friend. Afterwards, Alastor Moody asked the question that no one else would. "What was the note referring to Minerva?"

Minerva sighed inwardly. She knew they would ask but she couldn't tell them the truth, at least not the complete truth. Her mind gushed with possible explanations until she decided on a simple one. "It was referring to my activities as an Auror."

"You were an Auror," he asked with surprise. He had been an Auror for decades and never once had he ever heard of her being one.

She smiled at the surprised and shocked looks on their faces. "Have you ever heard of Lady Katharine?"

She watched most people nod but some shook their heads no. Moody explained, "Lady Katharine was the first female Auror in Ministry history and the greatest female since. Supposedly, she was a spy, the one who supplied the information that led to the downfall of many dark leaders. It's said that she had the ability to penetrate groups no one else could. I assumed that it was a story invented by the Ministry hoping to recruit more females."

"It's not a story," she said then added, "She's right here."

"Well bloody hell! Why did you use a different name?" someone in the back of the room asked.

She was quiet for a while, so quiet that they thought she would not answer. "I knew the kind of missions that I would be sent on. Being the only female, I knew I would have to use certain womanly charms and I did not want my reputation to be less than proper. When I was recruited I made one demand, to be known as a different name so I could protect my family name from the shame I knew would come."

Everyone quieted trying to overcome the shock that Minerva McGonagall was an Auror and that she used womanly charms to get the information she needed. Finally Moody asked another question. "Why would Hermione be punished for something you did?"

"She will be the next great female Auror and he knows that." With that said, she stood and left for her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's Alive**

The next morning, breakfast served and eaten, members of the Order were working on a few defensive plans. The attack on the Granger House had caused panic to rise to a new level. In order to prevent similar attacks and calm the chaos, they were attempting to install more security in muggle communities. They were all surprised by a knock on the door and even more so when Hermione waltzed in.

Hermione looked like she had been posing as a hobo for the last month, her clothes were dirty and torn while specks of dirt and dried blood was smeared on her face. She surveyed the room until saw Minerva then she slowly made her way to her. She plopped herself in her lap, laid her head on her shoulder and cried. Minerva just wrapped her arms securely around Hermione and rocked her until she calmed. Everyone else in the room was shocked by Hermione's strange behavior but didn't say anything. They just looked on and waited for the answers they knew would follow.

"Where have you been Hermione," Minerva asked after her sobs eased a bit. "We thought the Death Eaters had you."

"I escaped before they could clutch onto me," she said between sobs.

"How did you escape the Death Eaters?" Minerva asked curiously. "It's not an easy task especially when you're outnumbered as I assume you were."

Hermione just looked at her with sad almond eyes for a few minutes then answered, "My father helped me escape."

Someone in the back of the room shouted, "How could a muggle help you escape from Death Eaters?"

"My birth father helped me escape not my adoptive dad."

"You're adopted," asked Ron surprised. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "What," he asked oblivious as usual.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "I knew I was adopted but I didn't know who my birth father was until last night."

"What about your mother?" someone asked from the back of the room.

"I've known who my mother was since second year."

Minerva asked, "You did, how did you find out?"

Hermione turned to look her face to face and then answered in a soft voice, "When I was in the hospital wing, I heard a lullaby and it was so familiar. It was the same song that my locket played and I remembered it from dreams I used to have when I was a baby. In my dreams I somehow remembered what my mother looked like and what she smelled like. I don't know how it's possible but I can remember her tears when she gave me away. I remember your tears."

Everyone in the room was surprised that Minerva was Hermione's biological mother and it showed on their faces. They wondered who her father was but didn't dare ask. Minerva had the best glare in all of Hogwarts so people tended to stay on her good side. They just watched as Minerva pulled Hermione into a tight embrace and whispered how sorry she was for everything. After a few moments of comfort, Hermione pulled back and reached inside her cloak and pulled out something. "Da asked me to give you this he said you would know what to do with it."

Minerva took the red phoenix charm, removed the gold tabby charm necklace from her own neck and connected the two pieces. She watched the two charms merge into one and then placed the necklace around Hermione's neck. "It's imperative that you wear this at all times. It will protect you from dark magic. With as many enemies as your father and I have, you will need all the protection that you can get."

Hermione nodded her understanding and then asked, "Is that why you put me up for adoption, to protect me?"

Minerva nodded, tears falling down her face. "If I had kept you, you would have been targeted and I couldn't let that happen."

"Did my father agree with the adoption?"

Minerva had hoped she would never ask this question but it had been in vain. She didn't want to answer it but she would not lie to her daughter, not intentionally anyways. "He didn't know about you until a couple of months ago," she confessed.

Hermione just looked at her stunned. Her mother didn't even have the decency to tell her father about her impending birth. She never would have guessed it from the no nonsense teacher she had portrayed at Hogwarts. Hermione didn't know what to think of her mother at the moment and told her as much. She stood and stormed upstairs with a heartbroken Minerva following.

Minerva found her in her bedroom waiting on her. She recognized Hermione didn't want to be around her, much less talk to her, but knew she had to know the truth. She was so much like her father, had to know the complete truth, and Minerva would tell her. She sighed and started the speech she had practiced over the years, the one she knew she would have to give eventually.

Hours were spent talking between mother and daughter. Minerva explained and Hermione listened. With each moment passed, more understanding seeped through until Hermione fully understood what lengths Minerva had went through to protect her and what it had cost her. She had sacrificed so much to protect the people that she loved.

She had given up Albus, the only man she ever loved, to protect the magical community from the threat of evil. She had erased his memories of their love and marriage so he wouldn't be distracted during the fight against evil. She had given up the child she desperately wanted to protect her from harm. She had given it all up, lived with her secrets and survived it all by living a miserable life alone and heartbroken.

When Hermione scratched her head Minerva sent her to the bath. She was filthy from head to toe. She lounged in the bath until Minerva had retrieved some fresh clothes for her. After she had dressed and ate a light lunch, she went back upstairs to relax. Minerva, who was still downstairs eating, went to check on her. When she entered her room, she found Hermione sleeping peacefully in her bed. She smiled and lay down beside of Hermione, pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her. She was asleep within moments and had peace of mind knowing her daughter was safe and sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Training Days**

The rest of the summer went incredible well. There wasn't much Death Eater terror so the Order had a chance to prepare the younger ones for the final battle that was destined to be. When the members weren't patrolling for Death Eaters, special classes were taught. Charms, ancient spells, herbs and roots uses, and methods of tracking were included as classes but the most popular was flying lessons given by Madam Hooch.

Sometimes to encourage studying, the older members of the Order would play a game of Quidditch against the students. Madam Hooch would referee and pick the team. Everyone was surprised when she picked Minerva to play keeper but quickly realized why. Minerva didn't allow any quaffles through and she showed her Gryffindors a few new moves that had shocked even Madam Hooch. When they asked where she learned them she laughed and said, "I was bound to pick up a few Quidditch moves having Neil the Scot as a father."

"Neil the Scot, the best professional Quidditch player ever," Ron asked excitedly. She just laughed, nodded and went inside.

With all of the time Hermione and Minerva spent together they formed an unbreakable mother/daughter bond. Minerva encouraged Hermione to tap into her full powers. Being a studious person, Hermione listened to her mother and by the summers end she had changed the animus training records. She had learned two animus forms in a little over one month which was unheard of. She now had the ability to transform into a small orange cat and a gray tabby cat which she registered at the Ministry of Magic. She also had a red phoenix form complete with healing powers but at the persistence of her mother had chose not to tell anyone except Ron, Harry and her father who secretly visited her and Minerva.


	5. Chapter 5

**Return to Hogwarts**

Finally the day to return to Hogwarts had arrived. Minerva had left a week earlier to prepare things since she was the Headmistress of Hogwarts and had lots to do. She had left Hermione with the Weasleys and now was waiting in the Great Hall for her. When she saw her come in, she immediately noticed the bothersome look on her face. It had broken her heart but she knew she couldn't ask what had caused it in front of the entire school. She could always ask her later that night she reasoned and with that thought she made the start of the year speech and began the feast.

As Minerva thought, Hermione showed up that night. She confided in her about how the students on the Hogwarts Train had treated her after they had learned Minerva was indeed her mother. It wasn't everyday that one's mother was the Headmistress of the best known magic school! Other students had always criticized Hermione because she had been so studious, but with her newly found ability of animus transformation which she had accomplished at such a young age, teasing was pretty much guarantied. Minerva comforted her until she recovered enough to return to the Gryffindor common room. When Hermione left, Minerva went to bed, dreamed of Albus and how nice his arms would feel right about now.

During the school year, Minerva gave Harry permission to leave and continue to search for more Horocruxs though no one but Ron and Hermione was allowed to know. Two weeks before Christmas he had destroyed all of them and now he was ready to fulfill his destiny and face Voldemort. Minerva knew that the final battle was drawing near and had the Order posted close to Hogwarts.

As Minerva predicted, the final battle was fought before Christmas. Voldemort and his supporters arrived late one night but Harry and the Order was ready. The battle lasted until late the next day. There were causalities on both sides but that's to be expected in war. Harry had killed Voldemort but he was severely injured in the process. Hermione had bent down to help him just as Snape had come to hex him. Just before he had a chance to send a curse to finish him off, a curse hit him from behind knocking him to the ground. Another spell cast had taken his wand away. When everyone looked in the direction the spells came from they were surprised to see none other than Albus Dumbledore standing there.

Members of the Order and Death Eaters alike were surprised by the appearance of Albus Dumbledore who was supposed to have been murdered by Snape last year. But there he was standing proud and strong and very much alive. He slowly made his way to where the group stood. Murmurs and whispers started full force as Snape stated weakly, "I thought you were dead."

"You can see that I'm very much alive." He smiled as he turned towards Harry. "Well done Harry."

Harry smiled and then said "Thank you Professor."

He looked at Hermione and then stretched out his hand. She took it and stepped into his embrace. "I've missed you Da."

"She's your daughter?" asked one of Ministry officials of Dumbledore.

"Yes."

"I was under the impression you didn't have any children," replied another dumbfounded official.

Albus smiled and looked down at Hermione, "Well I have Hermione here and my wife is expecting our sons."

"Your wife?"

He turned to Minerva and held out his hand to her. She slowly walked to him and grabbed his hand giving it a little squeeze. "Yes my wife. Minerva and I have been married for the last nineteen years. With Hermione back home and the impending birth of the boys, we couldn't be happier. Could we love?"

"No we couldn't," Minerva answered happily.

"Now if you will excuse us my wife and daughter need to go to the Hospital Wing." With that said Albus, Minerva, and Hermione walked across the grass and into the castle leaving many confused and surprised witches and wizards standing staring after them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Family Christmas**

Christmas Day was finally here and thanks to the Harry's defeat of Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic extended Hogwarts Christmas break for three weeks. Minerva couldn't have been happier as she stared out of the window of her and her husbands' bedchambers. The fallen snow had blanketed the grounds surrounding the Dumbledore Family Estate. The trees glistened with ice crystals and snow dust. It was so peaceful here and she had her entire family here with her.

Her husband was lying in their bed and their daughter was down the hall snug in her own bed. Minerva smiled, moved back to the bed and scooted close to Albus placing her back to his chest. He sighed, placed his hand on her swollen belly and laughed when the babies kicked. Albus smiled, planted a kiss to her forehead and said, "It shouldn't be long now."

"I should hope not," she laughed. "I don't think I can tolerate your boys practicing for Quidditch much more."

Just then Hermione knocked on their door and then plopped on the bed beside Minerva. "Merry Christmas Hermione," greeted her parents in unison.

She laughed and then gave each a kiss to their cheek. "Don't you two think it's time to get out of bed? The day's wasting away and we are expecting company."

"Blame your mother she's the lazy one," Albus said playfully.

"Albus Dumbledore I cannot believe you just said that! I ought to hex you into next week," she replied as she smacked his shoulder.

"Now Minerva, I was just teasing," he soothed as he winked at Hermione.

She smiled, kissed him and then scooted out of bed. Hermione laughed and then left quickly as Minerva gave her a stern glare. Albus smiled and then helped Minerva get ready to receive their guests. When the two finally made it downstairs, they joined their daughter and ate the breakfast she had prepared for them.

At about noon, the Weasleys, Harry, Hagrid, and some of the Order showed up at Dumbledore Manor. Small talk was made, presents were exchanged and everyone was having a marvelous time. Just as Albus was telling the story of the first phoenix, Minerva's water broke. Her loud cry silenced the entire room and prompted concerned eyes to fix upon her.

Albus carried Minerva upstairs with Molly Weasley following close behind. The rest of the group waited for the impending birth of the newest Dumbledores. A couple of hours later wailing babies could be heard. Hermione ran up the stairs just as Molly opened the door. She saw her mother lying on the bed with a baby in each arm. Her father was sitting by her side admiring his sons. Minerva looked up at Hermione and bid her to join them which she did. She sat beside her father and looked at her baby brothers. "Do they have names yet?"

Minerva smiled at her daughter and nodded. "Meet Andrew and Alvin Dumbledore." She smiled as she watched Hermione studied her new brothers. "Albus why don't you and Hermione go show everyone the babies."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and handed Andrew to Hermione and Alvin to Albus. "Just don't keep them away too long."

They laughed and left, leaving Minerva to nap. After showing the twins to the guests and talking a while everyone started to slowly filter out. Once they were all gone, the baby boys were returned to Minerva's sleeping arms. In her sleep, she pulled them closer to her. Hermione left to get ready for bed while Albus transformed his robes into sleeping attire and crawled into bed beside of his wife. Soon he drifted off her sleep thinking how wonderful the day had been.

Albus was awoken a few hours later to the loud wails of his sons. Apparently they were hungry and wanted to let everyone else know. Minerva sleepily opened her eyes and looked at her crying sons. She smiled and with Albus' help she started to breastfeed Andrew while Albus walked Alvin. Hermione came in a few seconds later to help only to be handed Alvin by her father who had decided to fix some tea. Hermione gave Minerva Alvin and took Andrew to lay him in the cradle. When Alvin finished she placed him beside his brother and sat with her mum.

Albus came in carrying a tea tray with all the fixings, what he saw warmed his heart. His wife and daughter sat on the bed and his sons slept peacefully in their crib. He didn't think life could get much better than this. He knew he was a blessed man and a very happy one as well.

Minerva looked up at him and had similar thoughts. She would remain Headmistress of Hogwarts since Albus decided to retire and just enjoy life. Of course he would be allowed to stay at Hogwarts with her and their sons. Upon graduation, Hermione would go through Auror training. She had already been recruited by the Ministry as well as Harry, Ron and surprisingly Neville. She had also announced that she wanted to change her last name to Dumbledore which had thrilled her parents. Of course Minerva was happy, and she figured she would be completely happy once they had a family portrait taken and hung above the fireplace in the library.


End file.
